


your love is my turning page

by sapphiresunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Omega Rey (Star Wars), ben opening a book with rey's scent all over it and acting like he's just discovered the holy grail, my first a/b/o, sickeningly sweet and soft and then just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/pseuds/sapphiresunset
Summary: "Reylo a/b/o au where Ben is a late presenting alpha and Rey is the omega librarian/bookstore clerk who helps him out. In all the ways."Rey loved touching all the books where she worked, and it never occurred to her how much of herself she left on the pages. Ben didn't think he could handle being an alpha until he scented the omega who cleared his head and made him realize he'd be okay after all.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 41
Kudos: 312





	1. if i had only seen how you smile when you blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).



> This one goes out to my alpha readers, Cass and Trixie, who also happen to be two of my dearest friends and some of the most talented writers in this fandom. Thanks to Lindsey for the amazing prompt, and Britt and Des for being such wonderful cheerleaders. Finally, thanks to Punky for the perfect moodboard!

Rey loved her job.

She loved having a store’s worth of books at her fingertips. She loved cracking open new books and inhaling their particular scent. She loved helping people find new favorites or locate old ones, and most of all she loved helping kids pick out books that would hopefully kick-start a lifelong love of reading. 

It never once crossed her mind that her scent glands would brush the pages as she turned them, whispers of her scent, of Rey lingering between the pages. She tried to forget she was an omega, and most of the time she succeeded. Alphas didn’t frequently wander into the store, preferring the juice bar next door. She didn’t mean to stereotype alphas; she’d just never been around them. To say she was afraid of them was an understatement. So when the bell clanged one day to announce a visitor, she didn’t think to look up from her perch behind the checkout desk.

“Welcome to Rian’s Corner, we just got the newest Bound by the Bite volume in, you’ll find it in the romance section.”

She heard whoever it was clear their throat, probably trying to take in the scent of unclaimed omega and stale beta. No response. That was odd, as most customers loved to chat about what they’d come for or whatever they were reading now. She lost herself in the copy of Jane Eyre she was reading, and before she knew it she heard them clear their throat again, this time right in front of her.

“I’d like to check out, if you don’t mind,” said a harried voice.

Rey looked up.

Standing in front of her was the biggest alpha she had ever seen. He would always be able to protect and provide, her omega whispered to her. She was usually so good at ignoring that inner voice—except now. The buttons of his shirt were straining, looking ready to pop off. The width of him…and his face. She knew it wouldn’t look out of place amongst Grecian busts. Deep hazel eyes, a proud nose, and a full, lush mouth that was begging to be kissed. She immediately wondered what he’d look like as she came around his knot, and as that thought crossed her mind she realized three things: she was leaking slick into her jeans: he could probably smell it if his nostrils were any indication: and her mouth was hanging open and a bit of drool had gotten on the desk.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I got up early this morning and I’m not quite operating at full capacity yet. Will this be all?”

Judging by the look on his face, he didn’t believe her for a second. She took a moment to look over his purchases. Life as an Alpha for Dummies, You Presented: Now What? and Finding Your Mate: A Guide to Lifelong Happiness. He looked like he probably presented years ago and had grown steadily wider and more imposing since then. She wanted to ride his thigh. Down, Rey, Jesus.

“This too,” He picked up the copy of Jane Eyre she’d been reading and put it on top of his stack.

Fuck.

She knew her scent was all over that book, and judging by the fact that he smelled like roasted marshmallows over a campfire and a brisk autumn evening to her—the best thing she’d ever smelled—him buying it couldn’t mean anything good.

***

Fuck, that omega was beautiful, Ben thought as he put his new books on his nightstand. Now that he’d presented he took in every omega, wondering which one would be his, and he hers. Other alphas fantasized about the moment a knot took, or about the massive amounts of slick omegas made during heat, but not Ben. No, Ben’s fantasies were always about an omega trusting him enough to let him see her through her heat. To be trusted to take care of her, fill her up just how she needed, and protect her through her heat. He’d even bought extra soft pillows and blankets, on the off chance he did meet someone and they wanted to make a nest. Not that he thought his odds were very good. No, his parents had seen to that.

Ben’s grandfather had been an alpha, who presented right on time and seemed to be in control of his urges, until he wasn’t. His mate, Padme, had been heavily pregnant with their twins when their friend Obi Wan dropped by, and Anakin perceived him to be looking at Padme the wrong way. He exploded, and in his rage, pushed Padme to the ground, leading her to deliver early and die in childbirth. He’d throttled his friend before hanging himself, leaving their twins to be raised on separate coasts.

His mother had been one of these twins, and a rare female alpha. She’d taken no chances with Ben, pumping him full of blockers the moment he hit puberty. His father hadn’t been around much, and it wouldn’t have mattered since he was a beta and never understood his wife’s life had been compared to his own. Having all his hormones bottled up like that had made Ben prone to rages and fits, with so much energy and want and nowhere to put it. He’d presented at 32 after being cautioned by a doctor to stop taking the blockers if he ever wanted to have children. Taking them for such a prolonged period had lessened his chances—something his mother had never told him.

That broke his heart. He’d always wanted a family, to do right what his parents had done wrong. Not that Leia was a bad mother, she’d just loved him too much to see him present as an alpha and lose his mind like his grandfather had. But Ben had always known he’d never hurt an omega, no matter how lost in rut he was. He’d rather die.

All of this had flashed through his mind in an instant as he’d picked Jane Eyre up, hoping to distract himself before bed so the nightmares didn’t come.

Omega.

She had been so beautiful, with a smile like sunshine that lit up every corner of the bookstore. He didn’t think anyone had ever smiled at him like that, so unrestrained and full of joy. He’d seen her widening eyes and smelled her slick as she took him in, but he couldn’t let himself be preoccupied by those thoughts when nothing would come from them.

Now, smelling the book she’d obviously been reading, her scent sticking to the pages, like picking strawberries on a perfect summer day, like lying in the glass surrounded by wildflowers. Like nothing he’d ever smelled. He pulled the book as close to his nose as it would go and inhaled, his mouth filling with saliva and his cock instantly getting hard.

Fuck.

Telling himself she’d never know, he pulled his pants off and immediately wrapped his hand around himself, stroking before swiping a thumb across the head. He couldn’t recall ever being so hard. He wondered if his omega would let him lick her slick straight from the source from behind the checkout counter as she sold books to an unsuspecting customer. He wondered if she’d let him stretch her with his fingers before she took his knot, making her come several times before she was ready for him. He wanted to suck her gland into his mouth, he wanted—

He came into his fist, his knot swelling for the first time in his life. It felt like freedom. Such thoughts running through his head, nothing he would’ve even dreamed of thinking a few hours ago. Her honey sunshine wildflower scent in his nose, and the euphoric bliss of letting go led him to smile for the first time in a long time. His lips curled up, and he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He lifted his fingers to his lips in shock, which wasn’t great because it meant her scent was now in his mouth, on his tongue...

He had to go back to that bookstore.


	2. i surrender who i've been for who you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tam and Cass for looking this over. I love you guys so much and your talent never ceases to amaze me! Also, we're just gonna pretend porgs exist in every universe.

Rey couldn’t get his smell out of her mind. She’d wake from a dream where his head was between her thighs, and swear she still saw and felt him when she opened her eyes. Assuming he’d want her like she wanted him was dangerous, but she just knew when she scented him that he was hers. She imagined a hundred different ways she could have sunk her teeth into his gland as he walked out of the store. Sneaking up behind him and marking him as hers. 

Hers.

She wasn’t usually so possessive, so feral, but this alpha had done something to her. She’d gone home that night and taken all the relief her knotting toy could give her, which wasn’t much. She could almost feel his thick knot as it swelled inside of her, filling her just how she needed. Rey had never been with anyone besides a few kisses and touches from betas; it had never meant anything. It hadn’t been right. It wasn’t that she was waiting or anything romantic like that, it was that she knew her alpha was out there and he needed her. 

As soon as she presented, she could feel something thrumming in her mind. It wasn’t really a connection, it was like the dial turned the wrong way on a radio, leaving the sound fuzzy. She felt their desperate need and loneliness, and would cry at night, unable to help or comfort them. Mostly it was just warmth that made her feel safe. She knew there was someone out there for her, it was just a matter of finding them. 

Her roommate, Rose, was an omega, and she had two alpha boyfriends, Poe and Finn. She was moving out in a few weeks to live with them, and Rey wasn’t looking forward to being alone. It would be nice when she’d have her heats, but she had never liked coming home to an empty space. This particular day she had gotten home from work and found Rose on her laptop, working away on her graduate thesis about omega rights in third world and undeveloped countries. Rey was so proud of her best friend, putting her International Relations degree to good use out in the real world, fighting for omegas who needed an advocate. Sometimes it made Rey wish she’d studied something other than English, but then she remembered how she’d found her home in books growing up. 

Her parents had left her in the waiting room of a hospital when she was five years old, with only the clothes on her back and a backpack full of her favorite books. She’d bounced around the foster care system until she’d presented, landing her at an omega shelter because her foster family hadn’t wanted to deal with an unmated omega. The doctor who came to see the omegas once a week, Maz Kanata, had instantly connected with Rey, and had adopted her not too long after. If it hadn’t been for Maz, Rey didn’t know where she’d have ended up.

“You look like you’re thinking about some big stuff. You okay, sunshine?”

Rose’s voice snapped Rey out of her memories.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Rose didn’t look convinced.

“Who is he?”

Now it was Rey’s turn to be confused. “Who’s who?”

“The alpha. Your gland...Rey, it’s really red. You haven’t noticed?” 

It was then that Rey noticed the steady drip of slick leaking into her underwear. It couldn’t be, her heat wasn’t due until next month. The achiness she was feeling was probably just fatigue. It couldn’t be anything else, and it definitely didn’t have anything to do with the ginormous alpha she’d met the other day. Alpha would take care of us. He’d treat us right.

“Fuck!”

“Rey? Are you okay?”

Rose stood up abruptly, coming over to put a cool hand on Rey’s forehead. “You’re burning up, Rey.”

This wasn’t happening.

“I’m gonna go lie down, I think. I’m fine, I’m just tired.”

She’d planned to lie down and read for a while, but the minute her head hit the pillow she’d had his roasted-marshmallows-cozy-fall-day scent in her nose and had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

She was laying on the bed, thighs spread as wide as they could go. She was begging him, pleading him to give her his knot, but all he was doing was staring at her soaked pussy.

“Did you make all this slick just for me, pretty girl?” Rey threw back her head and whined at the praise, the wet spot underneath her growing bigger by the minute. 

“It’s all for you, alpha. I need you - I - I can’t wait, please, I can’t -”

Her eyes were closed, and the next thing she felt was his plush mouth between her legs, licking away all her slick like it was his last meal.

“Gotta clean all this up so you can make more all over my cock, omega. Will you come for me, take the edge off so I can feel you gush all over my cock?”

He sealed his mouth over her clit and she was flying.

Rey woke up, hand between her legs, covered in sweat and crying because it wasn’t real, he wasn’t here, he was a dream. She felt the way she always did the day before her heat, sick with fever and exhausted, wanting nothing more than to arrange all of her soft things to please alpha…

And then her alarm went off. She told herself she’d go into work today but call Rian and tell him she’d need the next several days off. He’d understand. It would be a slow day; she couldn’t just bail on him without warning. She took a shower, scrubbing the slick from her thighs and covering herself in scented lotion, hoping it would disguise the scent of desperate omega, almost in heat and in love with an alpha she’d just met. 

She was right, it was a slow day. Luck was in her corner, because no one came in at all. Next thing she knew it was a half hour before her shift was over and she was getting ready to close the store, her back turned to the door. Of course, that was when she heard the porg chime jingle. 

“I’m so sorry, but we’re just about closed. Would you mind coming back tomorrow?”

“Omega.”

She jumped, feeling the slick start to escape her underwear. Turning around, she saw him, and he seemed even bigger than before. His eyes were dark, but they softened when they saw her, flushed and tired as she was.

“Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?” She almost fell off her stool at the sound of his voice, but he flew across the room before she could and caught her, holding her up against his strong chest.

It was then that she felt it. A steady line of slick dripping down her leg, leaking onto the carpet. She whimpered.

He set her down and dropped to his knees in a millisecond, looking at her with dark hungry eyes. She could see a war playing over his features, wanting so much but not knowing if she had enough clear headedness to consent. He looked at her, a question in his gaze, and she nodded. He pulled her towards him, and began kissing a line up her ankle, until he reached her slick. Still making eye contact, he ran his tongue all the way up her leg, to her inner thigh, not missing a drop, until he kissed her right over her clit through her underwear. She couldn’t have helped it if she tried; she came, hard, helplessly, and he held her through it as she gushed onto his pants and cried into his flannel. 

“I have you, sweetheart. Did that feel good? I couldn’t let any of it go to waste; I’m sorry I didn’t ask I just--I had to taste you. I couldn’t wait.”

She was still shaking in his arms, but she had enough thought left to grab his collar and pull his mouth to hers, kissing him hard enough to bruise, biting his stupidly plush lower lip.

He growled.

“Alpha, can you please - I can’t, I’m so tired. Can you take me home?”

Some far off part of her brain realized she was giving a total stranger her address, but she knew if she went outside like this her scent would be a beacon to every unmated alpha in a 3 mile radius. She gave him the keys and he locked up the shop for her before carrying her to his car, setting her down in the passenger seat. She gave up on keeping her eyes open, even though she wanted to look at him more than anything. She wanted to memorize his eyes and the soft way he looked at her, even when she could smell how much he wanted her. She wanted…

She woke up as he was unlocking her door, and told him which room was hers. He set her down on her bed and she crawled under the covers, watching as he made to leave the room.

“Alpha, will you stay? Will you - will you hold me? I don't want to be alone tonight.”

His eyes looked wet, but it was probably just a trick of the light.

“I’ll hold you all night long, if that’s what you want.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I anticipate this being three chapters max. Find me on twitter at spookyreylo!


End file.
